my life was not what I had thought
by zella5752
Summary: This is my first time here and my first story. I hope this will be good enough for you all. Daniel fenton is danny phantom (after pp) but he didn't know he was adopted, for a freaking good reason. bad summay but enjoy. if you don't like it, tell me what to change
1. Chapter 1

Until the year of 2012, the month of July, and the day of Friday the 27th, my life has been alright. Me and my friends Sam Manson (well, my new girlfriend) and tucker Foley had been going out every weekend ever since we were on our freshman year of high school. Sam and I had been friends ever since we were in second grade. Tucker as well, but it felt like pre-k instead, we had been that best of friends that long. The reason why I say this is because I don't feel right about this life. See, I have been having nightmares every night ever since I saved the world from the disasteroid that that son-of-a-bitch vlad masters who is now gone.

And more good news, there has been a decrease of ghost attacks since that day, but don't know why. And I feel much lighter since I had already told everyone that I was THE Danny Phantom that had been saving their asses for almost a year. My chest had been heavy for the whole time I had been lying.

The reason why July 27th 2012, was because that was the day I found hints, about my past that I wished I had known earlier, and not this way. This is my story of what I had found throughout this whole journey.

Well, you all know the incident that changed America, that's right, 9/11. September 11th of 2001. Like everyone else, I felt bad, wondering when this will happen again, where, and who will do it. The reason why I included this was because there was one person in particular that I was interested in. I looked online for a school project on one of the terrorist attacks that had happened, and I chose 9/11. So I went online for profile pictures on the people who died, and this one person struck me, Victoria C. Juarez. I didn't know why, but there was something about her that made me think, _I know her. _I thought she was probably an old friend of my parents, or an old teacher.

I just didn't know but I went on, with my project, and I finally get it done a week later, and then run down the stairs. I didn't get breakfast, since I was running late, again.

As I was walking to school with my friend tucker, Sam didn't come since she and her family was in vacation for a few weeks. As I was walking to school, not listening to whatever the hell he was saying, I had been thinking. _As soon I get home and see my parents, I am going to talk to them about this Victoria lady. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months before that day_

It was April the 13th of 2012, a Friday. Yeah it is Friday the thirteenth. Two weeks before my project was due, I am here after school thinking about my project what my history teacher gave us. She had given us a 4 page essay on one of the worldly disasters, I chose to do it about 9/11. So I went on my laptop, to get started, until my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny it's me, mom."

"Hey mom, what is it?"

"Honey, did you take your medicine?"

_Come on mom,_ "yes I did, and yes I'm good, saved the world, did my school work, and did not get in trouble." _I didn't know why but ever since a week after I saved the world, she had been asking me the same questions on the cell phone, about my fucking medicine, and I am getting sick of this. It's like she didn't trust me anymore, well, I guess I deserved it after lying to the people for almost a year. _

"Danny, what did I say about talking like that?"

"Sorry mom, I am doing well, and why do I have to take this every day of my life?"

"because, ever since that accident, you had been acting crazy, and the doctor said because of your ghost self, one day it can get worse, and don't forget to take it every day, understand sweetie?"

"Yes mom, I understand, listen I got to go, I have a school project to do, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"All right see you soon, love you!"

"You too."

You see, when I was almost four, they said I fell off a tree and hit my head, and stayed in the hospital for a week. And, not even my friends know, I suffered through short term memory loss, but wasn't that serious, only for a few days. Ever since I got out I had been taking this medication, my mom said that the doctor said there was a chance that it can come back, two pills a day. But the crazy thing was, ever since I was young, my head had always hurting, my eyes had been itching like crazy, and I always had the feeling to leave this place forever. But why, I don't know, this is my home.

I never shared this with anybody, but ever since I was young, I had been having these nightmares on some nights. It was usually the same, but nothing fit. It was a family lying on the ground unconscious, a 2 year old sitting there, crying, and I hear a boy screaming for his dad, saying _papa_, I am guessing it was a Spanish family. These bad dreams had been going on for as long as I can remember. I was surfing through the internet for the people who died from 9/11. Then, I see this name, saying _Victoria C. Juarez._ I went to her profile, and saw the picture. My head started to hurt; I thought it was because I had been in the computer for a while. But there was something about her that made me think, _she looks so familiar. _I thought she was just a friend of my parents, or an old babysitter.

**RING**

That was probably my father, Jack Fenton, a ghost hunter returning from work, and thankfully I had school. I don't like school, but I hate going to work with him on the weekends even more. It's not because he don't pay me, I didn't mind, but it's the fact that he's been treating me like a baby and always shout these comments about me doing a great job every time I shoot down a ghost or captured them. Like last Sunday, _Good job son, ever since you were little, I knew you were going to do something great in your life! _It started to become embarrassing and it started to get on my nerves.

"Hey son how are you doing?"

"I am doing well and I am doing a project, can you just go now?"

"Excuse me; can you please repeat what you just said?"

"Oh, sorry, can you please leave so I can finish this project?" I said that more respectively, ever since my 16th birthday, I had more of my temper rising every day; I even had detention just for cursing after Mr. Lancer asked for homework. It wasn't because I didn't have my homework; it was because I **loudly **said _oh shit, _after I got a paper cut. They even said to my parents that I did it that fucked me up, so I stayed home all weekend.

"That's better, your mom will be here soon, and jazz too."

"I will be down in a while."

Then he closed the door. Right now, jazz is driving back from her freshman year in college for the weekend. She goes to some college that's like 2 hours away, so I haven't seen her in two and a half weeks, since she couldn't make it all the time. Then,

**Ring **

the doorbell rang, telling me that they are here.


	3. Chapter 3

So I went down the stairs to open the door for my sister and mother. So I opened the door and there they are happy to see me, especially Jazz.

She squealed and hugging, so tight that I thought I would explode.

"Danny, I miss you so much, how are you?"

"I am doing good, and I will be much happier if you let go of me."

"Oh, sorry"

And then there was my mom, happy to see me too. I know this might sound crazy, this may be out of my character, but I was not happy to see any of them. I love them of course, but I don't know why I am feeling like this. I miss my friends, I don't feel right around them, like, what is going on.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey kids can you help me with this stuff, I am making home made pizza for dinner."

Of course my dad was happy and started helping her. But I still wanted to ask them about this lady Victoria since I have this project to do. Not to mention having no specific details of her. I tried looking all over the internet, but there was nothing except her birthday, name, age and a picture. And I especially have to get this whole thing done in two weeks. Then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mom call for me. So I went to the living room, and my mom and sister had weird looks on their faces, with my dad not around.

"Daniel, why did I have a phone call from the principle saying that you had cursed out on a lot of younger kids. I want a full explanation of all this now."

Yes I did cursed out to a lot of freshmans, see what had happened was there were these new 9th graders who had just moved here. And all three was in my chemistry class, wonder how they got there. So one of them started talking about me for some stupid reason. Those little brats were saying how I looked Spanish and that I was gay. I'm like , are you serious, do you have any idea who I am, and that I can beat them up. So just as we were leaving to our next class, I took all three of them and pushed them to a wall, and started saying things. I said, listen you bitches you can talk shit about me today, at the last part I talked loud enough, but if you talk like that again, I will make sure you never wake up in the morning. then the principle had security grab me out the room leaving them in shock, especially tucker.

So I told them the whole story and I got angry, because they said

"And just for that, you are grounded for two weeks, and I am taking your laptop and phone away."

Then I just ran back to my room, slammed the door, and locked it. I was so mad I turned ghost and flew out the window, as fast as I can. Then after a good hour, I went back to my room, and just sat on my bed, just angry. Because the sentence that got me jacked up, was when the kid say, that I looked Spanish. the principle, teachers, and tucker and the other students were shocked of how mad I got, I was about to turn ghost and blast them, until the security caught me. I was surprised at my self actually. I didn't know what happened, but what my future self said I would be, I think its coming true.

But anyway, I got to ask them who this lady is, and I am almost done with this project, and since I am grounded, I would have to wait. How am I going to go back to school after what had just happened? Oh well, at least I don't have them tomorrow, I got the whole day to worry about. and more good news, Sam will be coming back in a week and a half.

**** 4:50 IN THE MORNING****

It was a cold night outside, but in a beautiful house, there was nothing but heat and fire and flames cracking, with screaming. And then there is a guy saying

"Te has llevado mi hijo, y te voy a matar!"

Then there is a child taken out the house crying into the night, then everything turns black._

I woke up in horror gasping for air, the nightmare was too horrifying. A child being taken by someone, and burning their house afterwards. After that dream, I couldn't go back to sleep, it was too horrible, so for the next 2 hours, I stayed awake, and got ready for this Wednesday morning. I head to school, being the last day before spring break. But now I got to face today and have to tell tucker about what happened.


End file.
